This invention relates to reconstructing a compressed image and more particularly relates to transformation of such images.
The image data recorded by digital still cameras (DSC) are usually compressed by JPEG and stored in the exchangeable image file format (EXIF) specified by Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA). One of the computational bottlenecks in decoding the EXIF file is performing Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) operations in the JPEG decompression process, especially when the image size is large. Existing reconstruction techniques require the costly and time-consuming process of developing new reconstruction chips tailor-made for the EXIF format. As a result, there is a need for more economical and versatile reconstruction of still picture images, including still picture images stored in the EXIF format.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.